


Popcorn, Pining, and The Princess Bride

by KatBroadway



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Absolute fluff, Couch Cuddles, Just bros being bros, M/M, Pining Grantaire, The Princess Bride References, dorky Enjolras, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBroadway/pseuds/KatBroadway
Summary: College AU where Enjolras and Grantaire live across the hall and Grantaire comes back to his dorm to realize he forgot his key.





	Popcorn, Pining, and The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Les Miserables, nor any of the characters written (but I love them so much). I also do not own The Princess Bride, I am not William Goldman in disguise (sadly).

It was another late night back from the library. Grantaire liked the library: it was quiet and filled to the brim with knowledge. What else could a person ask for? 

Jehan was staying the night at Courfeyrac's for a cram study night and so Grantaire decided to look up a new subject: Ancient Rome architecture. The librarian knew him by heart now, always chatting to him, loving that there was at least one person in this college who liked her and her books. Grantaire never left the library earlier than eleven, and so Jehan would not be home by the time he got back. They kept on reminding Grantaire to bring his dorm key, kept on reminding, kept on reminding... and he forgot his key.

"Dammit, this cannot be happening, Jehan cannot be right." He muttered as he struggled with the lock. "I canNOT have them do that little 'told you so' dance."

However, nothing unlocked the stubborn door. Not even the hair clip that Grantaire keeps at the back of his hair because, to quote Joly: 'You never know when you're going to need to give CPR to a hot person and you don't want them to die because your hair was in your face'.

Grantaire groaned and blew his hair away from his forehead as he kicked his door in defiance. He was not going to spend the night outside of his dorm just because he forgot his key. He was not going to let a small metal thing decide his fate.

"Locked out?"

"No, I do this every night, it's like kicking my metaphorical doors down. Helps my self-confidence", Grantaire quipped back, rolling his eyes as he turned around and almost squeaked in surprise. The boy across the hall from him, the boy he had had a crush on ever since he saw him make a fifteen minute lecture in law class, was leaning outside of his doorway in a red plaid pajama set and a cocky grin on his face.

"Well then, I'll leave you be", he replied, smiling wider as he went to close his door.

Grantaire groaned in frustration as he turned around and jiggled his doorknob again. His crush had talked to him while they were both alone and had even smiled at him. If it wasn't for the fact he currently didn't have a bed to sleep on, this would be the best day of his life.

Enjolras turned around, chuckling as he opened his door again to watch the other boy. He had been having a horrible day, what with failing his history test on the French Revolution, but seeing Grantaire always made his days so much brighter.

Grantaire turned around when he heard a chuckle behind him, and was about to make another sarcastic quip to whoever had the audacity to laugh at a crisis like this, when he saw the blonde haired boy still behind him, not helping but now making fun of him.

"I know you take a lot of pride in doing everything yourself", Enjolras started, before Grantaire could retaliate. "But I'm making popcorn. If you want to come in, we can watch a movie until your roommate returns."

Grantaire took one last look behind him, sticking his tongue out at the locked door, earning another laugh from Enjolras, this time a genuine one, as he held the door open for Grantaire to walk through.

The room was the same shape as Grantaire's dorm but that was where the resemblance ended. Instead of the familiar posters of poetry, plants, and artwork both he and his roommate created, he was met by posters of space, dinosaurs, and...?

"Is that a poster of The Princess Bride?"

Enjolras blushed at this comment; he wasn't used to people other than his roommate being in his dorm.

"Yeah, both me and my roommate, Combeferre, bonded over the film. We both saved up to buy the limited edition copy of the poster."

Grantaire nodded, smiling. "I love it too. My little brother, Gavroche and I used to watch the movie every weekend. Whenever I visit, we watch it as many times as we can to catch up on all the times we haven't been able to."

Enjolras' face lit up at this. "You love it too? Do you maybe want to watch it tonight? My roommate is spending the night at his boyfriend's for a study night so we wouldn't bother him."

"I would love to", Grantaire smiled. He would never pass up a chance to watch his favourite movie, especially when his crush of however many months asked him.

Enjolras grinned, nodded, and excused himself to the small kitchenette. "My popcorn maker makes the best popcorn. Believe me, prepare for your taste buds to be forever changed."

Grantaire chuckled, popped the movie in the DVD player and took a few deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. This wasn't a big deal: this was just two dudes snuggling up together, eating out of the same bowl and watching maybe one of the most romantic movies in Hollywood history. 

Eventually Grantaire smelled popcorn and butter being mixed together and soon Enjolras came out of the small room holding a giant bowl of yellow goodness.

The movie started and both boys were on opposite sides of the couch, Grantaire feeling like they were on opposite sides of The Grand Canyon but also somehow needing more space between them. 

That was, until he started to shiver and Enjolras did what any new friend would do: he grabbed the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and slid over, draping it over both of them and plopping the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

"You don't have to do that", Grantaire blushed, trying to not think about the fact they were basically snuggling.

"I insist", Enjolras replied, grinning strangely. "What kind of a host would I be if I let you freeze?"

It never seemed to be a long movie whenever he and his brother watched but this movie just did not seem to have an ending and every time either of them would shift their bodies, their shoulders would brush against each other. Grantaire's right arm had gone numb by the time Buttercup and Westley had entered the fire swamp and now his whole right side felt to be on fire. 

As much as Grantaire loved the movie, he started to close his eyes to try and ignore the fact his crush was practically sitting in his lap. He tried to ignore when Enjolras placed the empty bowl on the coffee table, he tried to close his hearing to the sounds of Enjolras' apparently very cute giggles, but he came to when he felt a soft hand brush tentatively brush against his. 

Desperately trying to still pretend to be asleep, he felt his face heat up as he shifted a bit closer to Enjolras, who in turn squeezed his hand tighter.

"'Taire? You awake?" He fluttered his eyes open in another attempt at pretending he was asleep and couldn't help but feel disappointed when Enjolras' hand moved quickly away from his own.

"This is my favourite part", Enjolras said, his eyes bright and glued to the screen. Buttercup had just found that her Westley was still alive and Humperdinck just entered the screen.

"Mine too. Gavroche and I can now quote it with ease." He laughed at the thought of whenever his little brother tried to impersonate Westley. They both unknowingly mouthed the words to the perfect monologue and were soon back drawn into the ending.

After what felt like a lifetime, the credits were rolling and Enjolras was rinsing off the buttery bowl. 

"Thank you for letting me indulge in my favourite sin", Grantaire said, blushing suddenly at the innuendo he didn't mean to make. Enjolras leaned against the doorway, drying off the bowl and smiling. 

"My pleasure", he replied. "I'm happy there's more than just two nerds out there."

They stayed like that for who knows how long, minutes or hours or even years, staring into each other's eyes with contented smiles on their faces. Grantaire thought Enjolras was going to turn around and break the spell so he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Enjolras was walking towards him and so he quickly shut his mouth in case he looked stupid.

"I'm glad you forgot your key", he whispered, looking up at Grantaire shyly.

"I can forget a lot more things in the future, if you want", he whispered back, not wanting this, whatever it was, to break.

Then Enjolras was kissing him, bringing down his neck so they could get to an even level and Grantaire's mind went blank. He had been dreaming about this since Enjolras tried to lock out the professor after hearing him make a sexist remark to the women in law class. As he went to cup his face to draw him closer, he was startled at the sound of a knock and someone calling his name.

They pulled away quickly, Grantaire blushing heavily as he opened the door to see a wide-eyed Jehan in front of him.

"There you are! Our door was locked so I thought you had been robbed by old Ms Addington and left for dead."

"The librarian did not rob me", he rolled his eyes. "I forgot my key."

Jehan's eyes widened further as they grinned and proceeded to whoop and holler, nearly waking everyone in residence. They ignored Grantaire's protests and ended their 'told you so' dance with a flourish.

Enjolras laughed and clapped as Grantaire's face flushed brighter than Enjolras' pajamas.

"'Ferre is staying the night at Courfeyrac's place, by the way", Jehan giggled, now wide awake from their display.

Enjolras nodded, not looking surprised at all at the fact of his roommate's absence, instead giving Grantaire a kiss on the cheek and a wink as he closed and locked his door for the night.

Grantaire could hardly make the distance back home and he cupped his hand to his cheek as Jehan started their dance routine once again.


End file.
